White Ribbon
by xXsunset.melodyXx
Summary: Ikuto is set out on a mission to kill his company rival top assassin, White Ribbon. Who turns out to be Amu. So when he's planning to kill her... Could this feelings of love get in the way?


**Miyu: I know I'm meant to be working on **_**a Pen Pan full of Secrets and the Playbook**_** but! This new idea for a story just popped into my mind!**

**Ikuto: A lot of things pop into your mind**

**Miyu: *whacks Ikuto with rubber hammer* Wacha trying to say?**

**Ikuto: Nothin *rubs head***

**Amu: What's this on about?**

**Miyu: Well--- *sniff air* popcorn popin *runs to fun the popcorn***

**Amu: *sweatdrop* supersonic nose...**

**Ikuto: She has the smell of a cat**

**Miyu: *from where ever she is* DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME GROUP AS YOU!!!!**

**Amu: *sweat drop gets bigger* supersonic hearing, Miyu doesn't own Shugo Chara**

_**~White Ribbon~**_

**~Normal P.O.V. ~**

At the fishing pier, a suspicious man in a black suit and a briefcase in one hand seemed to be waiting for someone

"Oi Tabasusa," someone called

The man turned around, "Ahh you came."

"Shut up," he snapped, "Do you have the weapons?"

"Yep, all here," Tabasusa said opening the briefcase and showing multiple guns," Do you have the money?"

"All $100 000 in cash," he said with a smirk

"Hey, you know that being up this late is dangerous?" a female voice

The voice was so cold and emotionless; it sent chills down both men's spine

They both turned to the voice; they saw a girl balancing on a light post on the tip of her toes

"Tch, so THIS is Halloween's top assassin? She's a girl!" Tabasusa said pointing to her

She had waist long sunset pink hair that was tied in a loose low pony tail held by a white ribbon. She was wearing a snow white kimono like shirt with a yellow belt and black shorts. She also had a black ninja-like mask. On her fingers were thin threads that have kunai knives and ninja starts attached to them, along with a sword case one her back.

**(A/N: Pic on profile, try to imagine the sword case)**

"Don't judge people by their gender..." She disappeared in white mist

"You sexist male," she said behind the other guy with a kunai knife at his neck

"What the!" he said trying to move his head, but she held the knife closer

"Move anymore and you'll die," she told him with an ice cold voice

"How did you get from over there," the man pointed to the lamp post she was standing on before, "To over here?" he asked clearly half shocked half scared

"Ah, ah, ah. I never tell my secrets," she cut open his neck, he slowly started to die

Tabasusa was quietly taking a gun from his briefcase, he held it for a while and...

_BANG!!!_

"Yeah, top assassin my ass," Tabasusa said with a smirk

_CLANG!!!_

He turned around and his eyes widen to the sight he saw

The girl was still there and alive!

Holding a huge sword, it looked really heavy, but she was lifting it with one hand with ease

Not the slightest sign of weakness

He took a step back

If she could hold up a sword that big, he didn't want to know what she could do with it

"Oh my. Weren't you not scared of me before?"

He tighten his jaw

He knew he was gonna die, she was the fastest person in the world from the rumours he heard

Along with her being the best at the silent killing type

She charged at him in a blink of an eye

"Any last words?" she asked him holding the sword to his neck

"Who are you?"

She smirked, "White Ribbon."

And with that said...

His life was taken

"Losers," she said pulling out her ribbon and dropping it on the floor before disappearing in a cloud of mist

**~Unknown P.O.V. ~**

Walking to the head office

I sigh

'_The same routine'_ I think to myself

I knock on the door

"Come in," a male voice told me

I open the door and close it behind me

"What's my next mission?" I ask him

He smirked and threw a file down; I pick it up and scanned through the pages

"You want me to kill a girl?" I ask him, "Easy."

"No not easy. This girl is Halloween's top assassin, White Ribbon. She's an expert 'Silent Killing' type."

"I understand."

"Good luck, Ikuto."

_**~White Ribbon~**_

**Miyu: Well wacha think?!?**

**Ikuto: WHY MUST I KILL MY STRAWBERRY!?!?!**

**Miyu: ... No comment**

**Amu: *sweat drop* he's meant to be a cat not a 5 year old**

**Yaya: *horror written all over her face* BUT YAYA'S MEANT TO BE THE BABY!!!!!!**

**Miyu: *sweat drop* it's amazing how they act... Please Review**


End file.
